


Relentless Lie

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toue has a surprise for Sei, but Sei knows he won't enjoy it. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless Lie

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink_bingo square "fucking machines."

It never bodes well for Sei when Toue comes in with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you," Toue says, and Sei already shudders to think about it.

Toue leads him to the bath first, washes Sei off completely and thoroughly, not a single inch of him left untouched. His cock stirs lightly when Toue scrubs it, but he's so used to this that he can't even feel ashamed.

He knows that his body isn't his own. 

When Toue deems him clean, he towels Sei off and wraps him in a robe. "We're just going down the hall."

Down the hall can mean any number of things. More tests, more experiments, more samples. Sei only hopes it's something where he's kept sedated, so he can let his mind float away along the digital waves being transmitted all over the tower.

Toue guides him to a different room, one that is normally unused. Today, there is a strange machine in the middle, with straps and loops and strange protrusions. Sei stares at it and tries to figure out what it does, but beyond the obvious spot for a person to sit, he has no idea.

He feels Toue's hands on his shoulders, keeps still when the robe is pushed down his shoulders. "We completed the project just the other day. Soon we'll be releasing them into market to select clientele."

An image is forming in his mind now, Sei thinks he has an inkling of what the machine is used for and a part of him wants to run back to his room and curl up in the corner. That wouldn't help though, it never helps, so Sei doesn't resist when Toue coaxes him to lie down against the flat surface of the machine.

The loops are there for his legs, to keep them open and spread wide, and the straps fasten his wrists to the two poles behind him. Sei takes a deep breath and relaxes into it, because it only hurts worse if he tries to fight.

"You're so beautiful, Sei," Toue murmurs, stroking Sei's thigh like he would a dog's. Sei can't stop himself from trembling at the touch.

Then there are slick fingers pressing against his hole, pressing into him, and this is an exercise he is familiar with, yet still it rips a soft cry from him. He clamps his mouth shut as soon as he notices, determined not to make another sound.

"You'll enjoy this. All of our sample subjects have."

Cold, hard metal pushes into him, far more unforgiving than anything else he's been penetrated with. Sei can already feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes; try as he might, he can't relax enough to just accept it, and the pain has him gasping. 

Toue pets his hair in response, makes soothing noises. "Don't worry, we'll start slow."

Instinct makes him shake his head, but of course Toue starts the machine up anyway, that first mechanical thrust into Sei. The pace is always identical, just a steady in-out-in-out, and after a while there isn't a burn anymore, just the light beginnings of pleasure.

Toue kisses Sei's knee and strokes down the length of Sei's thigh again. "You should see yourself, Sei. You look gorgeous."

But Sei doesn't want to see himself, not like this. He hates his face, hates his eyes, and he knows that they won't be any better half-scrunched up in pleasure-pain. He flexes his thighs, but it doesn't halt the machine at all, just makes the next thrust more painful.

There's a soft clang, and when Sei turns his head to check, Toue is fiddling with one of the other attachments on the machine. There's a heavy looking ring on the end, and Sei is unsurprised when Toue slides it onto his half-hard cock and past his balls. The ring is made out of some strange material that seems to conform perfectly to him, squeezing lightly and already forcing a full erection out of him.

Still the machine continues at the same pace.

Sei can't help it: he tugs at the straps binding his wrists, contorts his body, yet nothing changes. His breath hitches when Toue's fingers trace over his nipples, but that sensation is soon drowned out again by the machine fucking into him. Even when he closes his eyes, it's impossible to get away from it.

Especially when Toue varies the pace of the machine; what were once slow, even thrusts are now fast and deep, hitting his prostate nearly every single time. And that ring around his cock starts buzzing, sending vibrations into his balls and up the shaft, until the first embarrassing drops of precome leak onto his stomach.

And that's it, it's over. Sei feels the tears welling up, and all the noises he was holding back rush out like water from a dam. He's crying, begging, anything to make it stop, but all Toue does is wipe the tears from his eyes and whisper some nonsense words like, "It's all right."

He isn't sure how long it keeps going, how long until his vision whites out and intense pleasure drowns out everything else, but the machine, it just continues. On and on, through Sei's orgasm, even after Toue removes the cock ring.

"Just a bit longer," Toue says, and Sei shakes his head. 

It's the same lie Toue has repeated since Sei's birth.


End file.
